


Such a tease

by raging_fire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, he loses it, nesta teases the hell out of cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_fire/pseuds/raging_fire
Summary: After Cassian spoiled the ending of her book, Nesta wanted retribution. During one of the many lascivious party held in the Hewn City, she found the perfect opportunity to tease him in front of everyone, curious to see for how long his leash would hold.When she flirts with a group of Fae, Cassian loses it and makes sure to let her know that once they're alone.





	Such a tease

Nesta and Cassian started their day with an argument. It wasn't out of the ordinary; both of them loved to bicker and get on each other's nerves, but this one managed to anger Nesta more than usual. 

 

It involved the current book she was reading.

 

Cassian, who had way too much time on his hands since he had taken some time off from the army, decided to spoil the ending for her by telling her who was going to die. To say that she was pissed was an understatement. Not only had she emotionally invested herself in the book, but the characters were dear to her heart -- a brave, resilient woman who was born into slavery and the people she met along the way who want the same thing: freedom. The ending, it turned out, wasn't a happy one: the woman sacrificed herself so she could free the other slaves, including her lover. 

 

Soon enough after the shocking ending, Nesta went ballistic. Cassian hadn't stood a chance. 

 

There was screaming, shouting, flying books and shoes and death threats. And that was all her, since Cassian was trying not to die from laughing and attempting to apologise at the same time. When Nesta told him that she'd sleep in the townhouse that night, Cassian's humour faded.

 

But she was done listening to him. Her book was ruined because of him.

 

And because of her dear baby sister and her still-annoying mate, Nesta was now stuck at a lascivious party in the Hewn city. 

 

"Come on, Nesta, live a little!" yelled a very inebriated and cheerful Feyre, standing on the top of a lounge chaise and holding a half-empty wine glass. Rhysand was a few feet away, smiling crookedly at his mate who was swaying to the rhythm of the music. Oh, the music was giving her a headache.

 

Still, Nesta felt a little lightweight. The lights were dimmed, except for the warm light emanated by the numerous twinkle lights hanging from the top of the enormous ballroom and surrounding the stone columns. There was a sweet scent in the air, and Nesta knew that it was no ordinary smoke -- it was meant to make you dizzy and help you get rid of your inhibitions. Alcohol was pouring from everywhere and the people, all of them barely dressed, were dancing and grinding and kissing everyone that got in their way, their touches so lascivious and full of hunger that Nesta had to look away. Feyre was too drunk to pay any attention to them, dancing only with her mate, and neither Elain, Mor or Amren were present. Only Azriel and Cassian were somewhere around here, no doubt surveying the spectacle.

 

Or at least one of them were. Nesta had no doubt that Cassian wouldn't take advantage of the free booze.

 

Still, she kept her distance. The only reason why she was there in the first place was because she had to attend a meeting about trade early in the morning. This wasn't her scene; she felt out of place, awkward. She didn't fit it.

 

But maybe she could have some fun. Cassian would soon enough find her, try to apologise again, charm her. If it weren't for her feelings for him, he'd be dead already.

 

Eyeing the tray of full glasses a servant was carrying, Nesta decided to play around with her mate and give him a little payback.

 

* * *

 

"If they keep smoking this place, I'm going to pass out," muttered a disgruntled Azriel.

 

"Brighten up, Az. It's a party, not a funeral!" replied Cassian, who was fiddling with his dagger and sipping his drink.

 

Azriel shot him a look of discontent. "At least those have a purpose. This is going to turn into an full-scale orgy soon enough."

 

"And would that be so bad?" Cassian grinned. "You should get laid, brother. You've been a little tense these past few days."

 

Sitting in their dark little corner, shielded from the view of the partying Fae, Cassian and Azriel drank and made sure that no one attempted to kill anyone. The party was a way to ensure that tomorrow's trade contracts would run smoothly, and throwing extravagant and obscene parties was the perfect way to ensure that. These people sure did love a good excuse to couple with each other and get high. 

 

Despite the lack of light and the sweet cloud of smoke, Cassian kept trying to spot his mate. She was around here, somewhere. He could feel her. But Cassian knew that she was in no disposition for him and he knew better than to anger her more. 

 

Now it was Azriel's turn to smirk. "Look who's talking. I'm sure you're getting plenty of that with Nesta mad at you."

 

His grip on the dagger tightened. Of course Azriel knew. His observation skills were unprecedented.

 

"She can't stay mad at me forever," he rolled his eyes, then frowned. "Can she?"

 

Azriel looked to his right, a wicked smile blooming on his face. Naturally, Cassian followed his gaze.

 

And almost dropped his glass.

 

"I must congratulate you, brother. You managed to get Nesta Archeron pissed enough that she'd deign to not only chat, but also _drink_ with some random males."

 

Indeed, Nesta was surrounded by a group of Fae pricks who spent most of their times in the Court and gossiped. She wore a scarlet dress that was more revealing than he expected -- the cleavage was doing a wonderful job of showing her gorgeous breasts and the way it hugged her hips and ass... 

 

Fucking hell.

 

His mouth went dry when she turned around, exposing her naked back, and bent to pick up her glass. 

 

Then almost growled when the males stared at her ass, too.

 

"Easy there, Cassian. You don't want to make a scene."

 

"Oh, I most certainly do."

 

When Nesta turned around and raised the glass to her plump, red lips, her clever eyes met his. And winked at him.

 

Cassian could feel a silver of amusement through their bond. 

 

When she turned her attention to those males and got close enough to one of them that he started stuttering, Cassian understood what her intentions were.

 

The way they all followed her when she sat on a chaise and watched her with both lust and awe, how she made sure to sit in a position that showed all of her breathtaking curves, how she ate some strawberries that one of them offered her, licked her fingers and shot him another wicked glance. 

 

Nesta wanted to make him jealous, work him up.

 

And she was doing an excellent job, since he didn't even feel when the glass shattered in his hand.

 

"Damn, you're fucked," Azriel laughed, them stood up and left. 

 

There was not enough air to fill his lungs. He felt almost stupid for the jealousy he felt -- he was far from being possessive or overbearing. It wasn't in his nature. Especially when it came to Nesta, who confessed her feelings when he was sure there was no way they'd be mutual. Neither of them were experienced when it came to serious relationships, let alone mating bonds. The last thing he wanted was to scare Nesta off with his primal Fae instincts.

 

Because the way those males looked at his mate, their lingering gazes and the occasional light touches... He was going to kill them. He was moments away from going rampant.

 

And that she-devil was aware of what she was doing to him and enjoying the hell out of it.

 

When he was moments away from stomping off to her, Nesta stood up and slowly made her way towards him.

 

Gods help him. 

 

* * *

 

For the first time in her life, Nesta was both delighted and disgusted. 

 

Delighted by the murderous look on Cassian's face when those silly males surrounded her and chatted about meaningless things. How that glass shattered in his hand when they got dangerously close, and the obvious desire in his eyes when she licked her fingers clean and stared at him.

 

Her mind was thinking of his fingers all the while.

 

Disgusted by the Fae that thought she cared about what they had to say, their leering stares and proximity. The fact that they all knew who she was, who her mate was, and still didn't give a shit. To them, women were there just to please them, boost their egos. It was a miracle she didn't break their bones when their dared to touch her arms. 

 

But Cassian's reaction was more than worth it. Yet there was more she wanted to do, so when Azriel left his dark and gloomy corner, Nestaapproached her tense mate and made sure to sway her hips just the right way.

 

"Are you having fun?" she asked, fighting back the urge to smirk. "I sure am. Mind if I have a seat?"

 

Before Cassian had a chance to reply, Nesta sat on his lap and circled his neck with her arms. The look of bafflement and desire on his face almost undid her.

 

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly, though his words were clipped. Despite that, his hands were on her waist immediately, pulling her closer. "Is this some sort or cruel punishment for ruining the book's ending?"

 

_Damn right._

 

"Of course not," she said instead. "I just find that the males from the Court of Nightmares are fascinating to talk to... And look at. They're not so hard on the eye, don't you think?"

 

His grip on her waist tightened and his smile faltered.

 

"Are they, now."

 

"Mhmm," she said, dragging a fingernail up his neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin. "They also can't keep their eyes off of me. Do you think it's because of the dress? Is it too revealing?"

 

She leaned back and ran a hand down her chest, then up her thigh, exposing more of her skin. Cassian's eyes tracked her every movement, frozen in place. His heart was thumping in his chest.

 

Nesta leaned in, kissing the shell of his ear. "Or do you think it's my scent? Because I am so, so aroused right now." 

 

The entire world slipped away, leaving the two of them alone, almost as one. Cassian's nails dug into her sides, the faint feeling of pain making her blood boil, her insides to turn and tighten. Fuck, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

 

When Nesta looked into her mate's dark, troubled eyes, she forgot all about her plan. Because Cassian looked like he was about to throw her on the nearest chaise or table and make her bite back her tongue. Not that she'd argue.

 

"Too bad you left early this morning, because I could've used a hand. Or more specifically, _your_ hand."

 

Nesta's hand found his, slightly clenched and warm. She intertwined their fingers, gripping them tightly. A low, guttural sound left his throat at her affirmation.

 

"Nesta--" he began, a sort of plea, but Nesta wasn't done yet.

 

When she rolled her hips just enough to cause some friction, to bring herself close enough for him to _feel_ all of her, Cassian promptly closed his eyes and groaned. His hands, which were slightly shaking, traveled up and down her bare back.

 

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about?" she asked, her voice soft as silk. "You. Every time it's you. Your hands between my thighs, your tongue licking me, your fingers inside me, going in slowly and then faster, faster, faster."

 

Cassian made a chocking sound. He stopped breathing. The bulge in his pants pressed into her core, so big that it must've been painful for him. 

 

"I tried to satisfy myself with my own fingers, but of course, they're no match for yours. They're bigger and know exactly which buttons to push, don't they?"

 

"If you don't stop..." he half-whimpered, half-gritted out.

 

Nesta looked at his flushed face and wide eyes, felt the need in his voice, the restraint through their bond. 

 

"...and then I think about how easily you manage to turn me on. It could be just one of your arrogant glances, really. When you're serious or pissed, oh gods, I can only think about how rough and dirty it could get. Or when you're training or fighting, all sweaty and tense and primal. During banters or when you're laughing or smiling, making me soft and mushy and so desperate for your touch. Frankly, I think everything about you makes me horny, Cassian. Probably because only you know how to pleasure me, and it will always, always be you."

 

His face was priceless. Really, Nesta thought about asking Feyre to paint it, since it was the reason why she was moments away of snatching him to the nearest empty bedroom and do what she wanted to do for such a long, long time.

 

Because even though have been together for the last two or three months, the two of them never went all the way. Seal the deal. Do the deed. Foreplay, though... That was something they have been covering for the last couple of weeks. It had been a challenge for her at first, but now it was her favourite thing in the world.

 

Still, they had a lot of uncovered ground. And Nesta loved to test Cassian's limits.

 

"It could be so easy to just slip my hand," she showed him by letting go of his hand and running hers down his hard abdomen, down to his buttoned pants, "and show you just how much I love and want you."

 

Nesta unbuttoned his pants one by one, not daring to break off the eye contact. Cassian once said that it was her eyes that made him weak in the knees, especially during such intimate moments, when they showed everything she felt but couldn't so easily voice.

 

Her fingers barely grazed his cock through his underwear when she retracted her hand, looking apologetic. His nostrils flared. "Too bad we're surrounded."

 

"If it weren't for the Fae in this room," he managed to say, voice hoarse, "I would have made sure to make up for my absence this morning. So why don't we..."

 

"Oh, shoot, I forgot I had to talk to Feyre about this new project I had in mind," Nesta interrupted him, standing up from his lap.

 

And Cauldron boil her, his boner was so big and visible that her mouth went dry. She could hardly resist not sitting back on it.

 

"Nesta, don't you dare--" Cassian started, teeth bared.

 

She have him a sweet, innocent smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to relieve myself of the tension tonight, too. I'll make do."

 

After giving him a wink, Nesta left without a second look, despite the burning desire that took hold of her body. 

 

Still, the game needed to be finished.

 

On her way to her sister, Nesta stopped and chatted with a few half-naked Fae, and when she heard Cassian break yet another glass and felt his immense jealousy and arousal through their bond -- he wasn't even trying to hide it -- Nesta knew that she had already won.

 

* * *

 

Cassian was, in a word, devastated. 

 

The earth was fucking spinning and he could no longer see straight, think rationally. All he knew was that his wicked mate was flirting with others after teasing him like never before and left him wanting. 

 

His pants were straining him so bad, it was almost painful. Fuck, he was so, so turned on, so drunk on her words, her smell, the picture she painted in his mind with just a few words... This female had him wrapped around her pinky and she fucking knew that.

 

Leaning back on the chaise, Cassian watched as Nesta chatted for a bit with those males, and then slipped away. He was already on his feet.

 

It was shocking, really. He couldn't help but think of the first time the two of them got intimate -- a few weeks ago, while they were in an Illyrian camp for a meeting and they had the entire house to themselves. 

 

He bumped into males and females on his way outside, hoping that he wouldn't lose track of her. Where would she even go?

 

It started with a few kisses, but when Cassian started to bite and lick and suck the skin of her neck, Nesta's scent changed. His entire body went taut when he sniffed her arousal, her overwhelming desire. 

 

But she had been so, so nervous. So was he, mostly because he was afraid he'd screw things up, do something rash or make her uncomfortable. Yet Nesta still wanted him to touch her, explore her body with his fingers and tongue. So did he. 

 

He found it endearing, truth to be told. Adorable, but he knew that if he said that to her, hell would break loose. Every unexpected gasp, uncertainty yet driven by passion and curiosity, every attempt to let down all of her walls for him, for herself... Gods, he was the luckiest bastard alive. 

 

The vast, cold hallways were empty, save for a few drunk Fae. He rushed towards their shared chambers, but they were a long way off. 

 

When Cassian saw her naked for the first time, he was dumbfounded. Every thought whisked out of his mind when he beheld Nesta's glorious body, her delicious curves and full breasts. Places he planned on becoming very, very acquainted with. He had never, ever felt such adoration and love for anyone in his existence. 

 

Nesta, on the other hand, had been petrified. So anxious that he wanted to stop rather than make her do something that she wasn't ready for. But when she confessed that she was afraid of ruining it, or not being good enough at it and that her inexperience was somehow a bad thing, Cassian wasn't sure if he had heard right.

 

"I am completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with you, Nesta," Cassian had told her. "Nothing you do or say can ruin this. You are everything I ever dreamed of, my love. You're exquisite and maddeningly beautiful. And it just so happens that I am a very skilled teacher, and I have tons of patience."

 

It's safe to say that making her laugh was the best way to ease Nesta's nerves. 

 

Her nerves didn't go away until Cassian went down on her and made her come way too soon. So he made her come again. And again. And again.

 

He wanted to make sure that there was no room left for any insecurity, because her body was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of it, could easily get off by just tasting or fingering her and hearing her moan and scream his name. The instincts to claim her, fuck her sore and mark her were so powerful, yet he wouldn't dare to unleash them. Not unless Nesta asked him to.

 

The reluctance and shyness went away bit by bit with each encounter. They didn't have sex, though. Even though her body might be primed and wanting, Cassian knew that Nesta wasn't ready to go all the way. Not after being almost raped by that human scum he made sure to get rid of. 

 

But this... What happened tonight was something new for him. For the both of them.

 

And he'd be damned if he let it go to waste. 

 

When Cassian arrived in front of their chamber door, the air was thick with her powerful scent. His fists clenched and his heart thundered faster and faster in his chest.

 

Now it was time for a little playback.

 

* * *

 

The windows were open, letting in the cold, unforgiving winter air. Nesta resisted only a handful of moments before she had to shut them, returning to the mess of documents splayed on her desk.

 

Anything, anything to keep her distracted, to anchor her here and not make her go after him and get what she so desperately needed.

 

Cassian was, without a doubt, horny and mad as hell. But she wasn't sure if he saw her leaving the party, or if--

 

The door creaked open, revealing a dead-serious Cassian, who looked like the world was burning and he couldn't care less.

 

_I guess he saw me, after all,_ she said to herself.

 

"Need anything?" she promptly asked, forcing herself to turn her stare towards the papers. 

 

Cassian didn't say anything. He took step after step, nearing her, no doubt sensing just how desperate she was for his touch. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his fingers at the nape of her neck, a whisper of his touch.

 

"You're the most wicked, cruel woman I have ever met. You drove me mad all night. The teasing I can take, but the flirting and touching with all those other males..."

 

A yelp of surprise escaped her mouth when Cassian turned spun her around and raised her on the desk, right on top of all those documents. His hands were on her hips at once, squeezing them hard. Hard enough to make her clench her thighs.

 

There was something predatory, instinctual in those hazel eyes she loved so dearly. No amusement, no room for mockery. He was dead-serious and...

 

"Are you jealous, Cass?" she almost laughed.

 

"Jealous?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Of?"

 

"Of those males."

 

"Why in hell would I be jealous when I know _I'm_ the one who will make you cum again and again tonight, and not them? Because you're _mine_ ,"

 

Nesta's breath hitched. Cassian wasn't overly territorial or smothering, but he was an Illyrian, after all. His instincts were hard to battle sometimes. And though he didn't act on them most of the time, especially during their intimate moments, Nesta felt a rush of excitement like never before.

 

"Am I?"

 

But oh, she still liked to play with his nerves.

 

Cassian made a low, guttural sound as he pulled her towards him, her feet touching the ground. Then turned her around so fast that she couldn't even fight back.

 

"You want to play? Let's play, sweetheart."

 

Nesta was about to make another snarky remark when Cassian ripped open her dress from behind, tearing it to shreds, then felt his lips on her spine, soft and warm, kissing his way down.

 

Her knees almost buckled. This wasn't completely out of his character, but it never happened when he was quite so... pissed at her.

 

Nesta bit her lip when he bit the skin right above her ass, then slowly took of her dress, leaving her only in her underwear. The cold air hit her exposed breasts and Nesta still felt the need to cover them, cover herself--

 

"Don't," he whispered as he stood up, towering over her from behind. "Please don't hide from me. I want to see all of you."

 

His broad hands moved hers away, fully exposing her breasts. Nesta shuddered when he bowed and kissed her neck and bit it hard enough for her to curse softly.

 

And then that bastard stopped. 

 

When she turned around to ask him why the hell would he stop, Cassian was rummaging through their shared wardrobe until he found a black silk scarf. Nesta raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"And what is... Oh."

 

_Oh_.

 

"Cassian..." she began, but he immediately shook his head, face softening a bit.

 

"Foreplay, sweetheart. That's all. And you're going to love it."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"You know I'd stop the second I felt you're uncomfortable, my love."

 

Nesta visibly relaxed at his comforting words. His patience and understanding were two of the many things Nesta loved about Cassian -- she felt secure around him and most of all, cherished. Cassian would never, ever hurt her.

 

He would only torture her with pleasure, though. And when he gripped her hands and tied them together behind her back, Nesta knew that he wasn't planning on going easy on her.

 

Gods have mercy on her.

 

"Even though I would probably enjoy arousing you as much as you did and leave you hanging," he confessed as he nudged her towards their bed. 

 

"You liked it. Jealousy looks good on you, Cass."

 

"You know what looks good on you? Wearing absolutely nothing."

 

His deft fingers hooked around her underwear, pulling them down all too quickly. Her hands strained around the scarf that bound them -- damn, he really knew how to make a secure knot.

 

"Do you think any of them could make your heart beat just as fast? Know every curve of your body and how to properly touch you? The fastest way to make you cum, or how to slowly torture you until you can't take it anymore?"

 

Cassian knelt before her, looking like a dark, fallen god. Without breaking her stare, he attached his lips to her abdomen, gripping the back of her thighs, slowly making his way down.

 

Breathing became a difficult task. Especially when he practically threw her on the bed, her hands still bound behind her back.

 

"A little warning before," she grimaced, trying to find a comfortable position.

 

"Did I get any when you decided you wanted to play?" he asked as he unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. His stare was dark, lustful.

 

Before Nesta could say anything, Cassian went to the wardrobe again and took out another scarf. She raised an eyebrow.

 

"What is that for-- Cassian!" 

 

Everything was pitch-black when the scarf was tied around her eyes, the knot just as secure as the one at her hands. She struggled a bit, trying to figure out where he was, to at least listen to his steps.

 

"Close your eyes. Lay back and stop overthinking everything."

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Nesta laid back. It was foreign and exhilarating at the same time -- not knowing what he was going to do, the anticipation, the obvious need of him, his touches, his _everything_

 

"Think of nothing else but my fingers as they trace your lips," he said just as he dragged two of his fingers around the shape of her mouth, "your neck, your collarbones..."

 

The simplest touches made her blood boil. Cassian continued to trace every contour of her body with feather-like touches, so soft and tender that it made her heart tighten. 

 

His mouth was against her ear, biting her earlobe gently. "Think of me touching you,giving you exactly what you need."

 

Nesta bit her lip when Cassian covered one of her breasts with his hand, pinching her nipple, then doing the same with the other. A wave of desire washed down their shared bond.

 

"Think of me making you cum over and over again, of my fingers hitting that sweet spot inside you, of me moaning your name when you suck my cock so good that I have a hard time not flipping you over and give in to my instincts."

 

A low moan left her mouth just as Cassian grazed her neck with his sharp canines and cupped her pussy in his hand. Her heart was beating so fast that for a second, she was afraid it'd stop.

 

Cassian kissed the corner of her mouth, and when she tried to kiss him back or move herself against his hand, he promptly pushed her back.

 

"None of that, sweetheart."

 

"I'm--"

 

"Did I stutter?"

 

If she wasn't so horny, she'd have probably laughed. His humour was always the best way to ease her nerves, reassure her in such situations. A part of her still felt shy to be so open, so vulnerable before him -- but it was also empowering, knowing what effect it had on him.

 

Her thoughts went away when her legs were spread so far and suddenly that her face reddened. Closing them was out of question, since Cassian was holding them open, his hands gripping her thighs as he probably settled before her.

 

But then he pulled her towards the end of the bed and heard his knees hit the floor.

 

"You're mine," he whispered as he kissed the interior of her thighs.

 

"I'm yours," she managed to say, biting her lip hard enough to hurt. "I'm yours and you're mine. Only mine."

 

Those words were enough for Cassian to bow down and lick her once, almost tentatively, and then with more force and determination.

 

Her back arched against the mattress and all she wanted to do was hold onto something, a pillow, his hair, anything--

 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," she muttered under her breath at his torturous onslaught. 

 

This was paradise. Absolute bliss. Unparalleled pleasure. Nesta's back arched at each stroke of his tongue against and inside her, the way he gripped her thighs, holding her open, low sounds of appreciation he made every time she moaned. Although she could see nothing, the pleasure seemed to have only intensified; she was close close so damn close--

 

"Cassian," she almost whimpered, trying to move her hands, grip something, _anything_

 

She gasped when his broad hands traveled up her stomach and cupped both her breasts, squeezing them. 

 

Oh, he wanted to touch him, pull his hair, move against his face until she was shaking from pleasure. Yet not being able to move, being completely at his mercy only made it better -- sometimes giving up control was worthwhile.

 

A finger slowly, almost tentatively, slipped inside her, earning a half-muffled moan from Nesta. And when he started to move it inside and out, adding another one, his pace fastening as well as the one of his tongue, Nesta lost it.

 

The orgasm hit her with such force that tears ran down her cheeks. Her whole body was seized by pleasure, making it burn like the brightest flame. Cassian still held her in place, licking and fingering her despite her cries, her overwhelming, shattering orgasm -- he kept going. 

 

Despite her legs beginning to shake and her core being way too sensitive, Cassian didn't stop. He stopped long enough to leave a trail of kisses on her thighs, then returned to her core, this time slower. All his flicks and strokes were precise, calculated, knowing exactly how to please her and bring her closer to the edge. 

 

"Will you come again for me, sweetheart?" he asked, voice husky and full of desire. "I want you to come until you can't feel your legs anymore."

 

"I-I don't think I can," she answered, panting. 

 

Fucking hell, she so desperately wanted to see him, grab his face and kiss it until his lips turned purple.

 

"You can. I'll make sure of it."

 

And then he began once again.

 

Her moans were loud enough to probably scare away the wild beasts of the forest, but Nesta couldn't care less. She was drunk with the feeling of him between her thighs, his skilled fingers inside her, bringing her again over the edge. 

 

This one was so powerful that Nesta had to kick him so he'd stop. 

 

"Take off this blindfold," she managed to say after a few moments of him tracing her skin with his fingers and her catching her breath. 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want to see you."

 

"I rather like you this way. 

 

"Take it off because I want to look into your eyes when I make _you_ come."

 

There was only silence for a moment, but Cassian's thumping heart could be heard from miles and miles away. And just as he could sense her arousal, so could she.

 

Nesta was surprised he didn't die of blueballs yet.

 

Cassian reached behind her and undid the blindfold. The first thing she saw was his handsome face and glazed, dark eyes. His wings were tucked in tight behind his back and the first buttons of his shirt were already open.

 

"Now untie me."

 

Cassian squinted his eyes at her, almost suspiciously.

 

"No."

 

"No?" she repeated, incredulously.

 

"I'm not going to lie, this turns me on more than it should. If you really want to suck my cock, I want you to do it with your hands tied behind your back."

 

"But it won't be as--"

 

His hand pulled her close enough that their chests were touching and grinned like a demon. 

 

"Humour me, sweetheart," he mused as he kissed her beck.

 

"Fine," she said without thinking twice, too drunk on the feeling of his skin against hers. "Take your clothes off. _Now_."

 

Cassian's breath hitched at the authority in her voice. They both knew that even though her hands were tied, Nesta could always call the shots. It was her choice wether she wanted to do something or not, but that never stopped her from trying out the things Cassian suggested, no matter how suspicious she'd be at first. 

 

As she sat back and watched as he took his time taking her clothes off, knowing that it would piss her off, Nesta remembered the first time she had gathered the courage to suck his cock.

 

For her, it had been mortifying, mostly because of her inexperience.

 

For him -- if he were to be believed at all -- it had been the best and most adorable blowjob he had ever received. The word " _adorable_ " made her grit her teeth but he managed to ease her nerves.

 

She watched as Cassian took off his shirt, showing his intricate Illyrian tattoos and scars, both a legacy he was proud to show the world. His gaze never left hers, not even when he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and undershorts.

 

All coherence abandoned her at the sight of her naked, hard mate. Her thighs clenched almost unwillingly.

 

"Like what you see?" he smirked, inching closer to the bed.

 

Nesta didn't hide her own smirk. If at first she lacked experience but had enough excitement to make him cum, now she had accumulated enough experience to know just how to have him wrapped around her pinky.

 

"You're not too bad on the eyes."

 

Cassian rolled his eyes before almost throwing himself on the bed and pulling her on top of him, crashing his lips against hers. His hands, always so curious, so tentative, grasped and caressed her hips, ass, the back of her thighs -- even that made him harder, his length so, so close to her hot core.

 

Yet she couldn't. Not now. Not in this god-forsaken place.

 

"I love you," Nesta whispered against his lips. "You know that, right?"

 

Cassian looked at her with such adoration that her heart nearly bursted. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then cupped her cheek.

 

"I figured you might, otherwise we wouldn't be in this position. It would've been pretty awkward."

 

Nesta chuckled; not at his witty remarks, but at the tightness in his voice, the overwhelming affection she felt through the bond. It was mutual, all of it. Nesta loved Cassian more than words could possibly describe, and it would be so until the world would turn into ashes.

 

"I love you so much," she repeated, moving her lips to his neck, his collarbones. "Even your stupid humour. Your recklessness."

 

Cassian took a shaky breath as Nesta kissed her way to his torso, kneeling before him. She wanted this restrains off to touch him properly, show her devotion with the tips of her fingers, the stroke of her hands -- and she would take them off, eventually. But she'd play along for now.

 

Nesta's eyes were fixed on his face when her tongue licked the tip of his cock, then took him in her mouth.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered, throwing his head back.

 

The curses and moans that left Cassian's eyes were so obscene that it turned Nesta on immediately. A shaky hand wrapped a fistful of her hair, almost out of habit. Nesta admired his restraint -- by the way he clenched the rumpled blanket with his free head and murmuring intangible words, he definitely wanted to raise his hips and push more of his length in her mouth. 

 

Nesta took her sweet time. Flicking her tongue across the head, dragging it up and down the shaft, hollowing her cheeks, trying to fit as much as she could in her mouth. All the while, Cassian was an incoherent mess, moaning until his whole body tensed, meaning that he was dangerously closed. 

 

The silken scarf tied around her wrists turned into ashes the second Nesta willed it to and made good use of her hands. Shestarting moving her hand up and down his cock while sucking it, making sure the grip was firm enough to make him see stars.

 

And man, he sure did.

 

"N-Nesta, I'm going to..."

 

At first, Cassian would come outside her mouth, simply because she didn't find the idea too appealing and he wasn't bent on trying to prove her wrong. 

 

Until curiosity got the best of her and she agreed to it. 

 

And it was just as weird as she'd expected it, but holy fuck, the sight of him losing control and being utterly exposed and vulnerable almost made her have an orgasm, too. It was obvious that it had been the best blowjob she had given him yet. Since then, her technique had improved.

 

She half-moaned at the sight of him all sweaty and tense, trying so, so hard to hold back just a little, to make it last longer... But the sounds she made while sucking his cock, proof that she was getting pleasure out of this, too, made him come in her mouth with her name on his lips.

 

And it was a glorious sight. 

 

* * *

 

Nesta had the uncanny ability to offer him a shattering release as well as be the reason why he was so worked up in the first place.

 

Breathing fast, heart thumping dangerously fast in his chest, Cassian laid with his eyes half-closed and tried to steady himself.

 

This was one of the best orgasms Nesta had given him and he couldn't even find the proper words to say that. 

 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist not taking them off," Nesta winced as she pulled herself closer to him. "Was that... okay?"

 

Cassian threw her a look that hopefully conveyed all of his feeling in that moment. _Euphoric_ was putting it mildly.

 

"Need you even ask?"

 

Her smile was intoxicating. 

 

He was so, so in love with this woman. Every little detail about her was fascinating -- her peculiar façade, the softness she so desperately hid, her geekiness over books and dark sense of humour.

 

And her fucking skills of giving mind-blowing blowjobs. He really loved those.

 

"I love you too," he said while she ran a hand through his messy hair. "You are my whole heart, Nesta. You're my everything."

 

Nesta's reaction when he confessed his profound love and adoration for her always managed to make his heart swell. Enough so that he slid a hand over her waist and pulled her into his lap, straddling his hips. Her hands immediately went around his neck for support, looking questioningly at him.

 

He needed to only raise his eyebrows twice for her to get the idea.

 

"Cassian, I don't think I can--"

 

"Is that a challenge? Because you know how much I love proving people wrong," he drawled as his knuckles brushed her breasts lightly. 

 

"No, it's me telling you to not start something you can't finish. I'm going to shower, do you-- _Cassian!"_

 

He didn't give her enough time to protest as he laid back and pulled her closer, her pussy so near his face. 

 

And when he looked at his mate, the redness that covered her startled face and the _smell_ of her arousal--

 

_Fuck fuck fuck_

 

Nesta was going to be the death of him. 

 

"Let me prove you wrong, then," was all he said before kissing her right thigh, positioning her legs next his head and wrapping his arms around them.

 

Everything about her was maddening at this point. The shift in her emotions -- excitement mixed with a bit of reluctance -- and the priceless look on her face. How her back arched instantly when Cassian pulled her down on his face, his tongue ready to pleasure her again.

 

His own arousal only grew at the sight of her like this, sitting on his face, with a full view of her full breasts and the expressions she made at each stroke and flick of his tongue. 

 

But the sounds Nesta made were heavenly. 

 

His grip on her legs tightened as he licked her in a way that made Nesta make the noises he loved so much to hear. It was mostly new for him, too; they never had such an effect on him before. 

 

Probably because she was his mate, his love, his everything. Even when she infuriated him, Cassian loved Nesta with all he had. And like the good and loving mate he was, he wanted to prove it to her in all the possible ways.

 

This was one of his favourites.

 

His eyes were focused on her parted lips and how she gripped one of her breasts as she rocked her hips against his mouth. The entire world seemed to freeze in that exact, perfect moment.

 

"Cassian," she warned him between her moans, barely able to speak.

 

When Nesta threw her head back and gripped his hair by the roots, Cassian knew she was so, so close to another orgasm. So he went all out for her, fastening his pace until she was shaking.

 

They were lucky the music was loud, otherwise they'd be in a lot of trouble. When her orgasm hit her in full force, Nesta's moans turned positively obscene.

 

Cassian was panting by the time Nesta rode out her orgasm, her legs shaking so bad that she could barely hold herself upright. 

 

"That... We ought to try that again," Nesta said as her back hit the mattress.

 

"Only if you promise not to tease me like that in public again," he mused, kissing her forehead, then her cheek. "Which you will do, because you're Nesta, and you " _don't listen to dim-witted idiots who can't even read the title of a book,"_ as you once said."

 

"See? You know me all to well."

 

Although Cassian was ready to bicker with her, all of his foul intentions fled his mind as Nesta huddled against him, her lips tracing his collarbones. 

 

Perhaps it would be in his best interest to anger Nesta tomorrow. Who knew when his luck was going to run out?


End file.
